


Sprinkled with Squeals

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Aww, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Space Wives, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Janeway gets Seven to play in the sprinkler with her!





	Sprinkled with Squeals

“Come on, try it!”

Kathryn demonstrated, her bare feet landing with soft thumps she dashed over the green grass and jumped over the sprinkler, squealing as beams of water hit her white t-shirt. She smoothed out the crinkly wet fabric of her clothes and gestured for Seven to come over. Seven looked confused. 

“This activity will result merely in the unnecessary dampening of our recreational clothing!”

“Oh, just loosen up! I’m the Captain and I’ve already gotten my clothes all wet. Come on, I want to see you let your hair down!”

Seven’s hair was indeed loose, reaching past her shoulders, but she was patting its glossy smoothness cautiously, a reluctant look at the sprinkler’s splaying streams, and then down at the toenails she and her girlfriend had painted yesterday. 

“My hair has already been released from its usual positioning. Perhaps I find the desire to propel myself within range of this device to be an unrelatable one.”

Seven crossed her arms stiffly, but then looked back at her Kathryn: her woman was sitting in the mud, a little disappointed. 

Seven shook herself, then ran forward at breakneck speed, flinching as the water hit her body, but then fell down at her girlfriend’s side. Kathryn laughed. 

“Oh my god! What did you think? Was that really so terrible?”

She looked at her captain’s bright eyes, the smile lighting up her face, and then down at her clothes. No, they didn’t matter. 

Seven pulled Kathryn down on top of her for a long kiss, not even caring when her hair squelched in the mod and her shirt dripped onto the ground.


End file.
